Twitches Three
by macwrites
Summary: *Continues from the alternate ending from Twitches Too* When Miranda’s evil twin, Minerva returns, relationships are tested and secrets are revealed.
1. TheReturn

"_Minerva_?" Miranda exclaimed upon seeing her twin standing in front of her, a smirk on her face. Miranda was breathless at the sight of her malicious other half. She found herself nearly fainted in the arms of her husband, Aron.

"Your sister?" The twins questioned, speaking in unison. They were confused, and rightfully so. Their mother had never mentioned that she had a sister, much less an evil identical twin.

"A long, lost sister-" Minerva began. Cloaked in all black, she oozed the evil intent that brewed within her from every pore of her body. She was worse than The Darkness that Alex and Camryn had once defeated. It was obvious.

"It wasn't my fault...what are you doing here?" The urgency and panic in Miranda's voice made the situation a little clearer to the younger twins. Minerva was far from a welcomed guest in Coventry. Something had happened to Miranda and Minerva that had put a wedge between them so deep, it was unrepairable.

Minerva looked to her nieces' frightened faces. "I thought it was about time for me to meet my two famous nieces. One of them _clearly_ takes after me." Camryn and Alex looked at each other with silent accusations on their faces.

Miranda looked at the twins, a subtle look of realization. Arons breath hitched behind her. He knew just as well as she knew which witch Minerva referred to. Her brows furrowed as she turned back to her sister. "Minerva . . . _no_."

"And it won't be that easy to get rid of me this time," Minerva stated, right be fore setting fire to the once delightful and cheery flowers.

She let out an eery laugh, eyeing her sister with nothing but ill will. "Sister," With one last glance at her frazzled nieces, Minerva dematerialized and a golden haze.

Camryn instantly rushed over to her mother. "Are you alright? What was she even talking about?! I mean you never said anything to us about you even having siblings before now and- oh my god that fire is spreading should we call someone?" Camryn rambled, a habit that in Miranda's mind, was truly unbecoming.

Miranda looked at the raging fire that had now spread to the mahogany colored drapes. With a sigh and eye roll, she flung her hands in the direction of the fires, instantly putting them out. Charred, blackened skeletons of the flowers they once were stood in its place. The drapes were also burned, holes missing in various spots. Miranda turned to her husband, her hand now massaging her head.

Aron sensed that his wife was quickly becoming overwhelmed with all the events of the day. From weddings to infamous returns and warnings, the afternoon had taken a turn in nobodies favor. He sighed. Aron gently placed his arms around his wife, pulling her close. Her curls brushed against his chin. "Girls, I want you to take your mother up to the chambers. She needs to rest. I'll get the servants to clean this up." The twins nodded at him. Aron stepped away from Miranda, leveling his eyes with hers. "Please rest." He then released her to his two daughters, watching them leave.

Once the girls were out of sight, he flagged down several servants and rushed to his office. He needed to stop what was coming. Quickly.

Up in the royal chambers, Camryn and Alex sat on opposite sides of the bed, their mother in the middle, seemingly sleeping. They were nervous. They had so many questions, just waiting to be asked. They both stared at their mother anxiously, waiting for any sign that she was awake so they could proceed to interrogate their mother.

Miranda sighed, opening her eyes. The facade was lifted. She sat up in the bed. "You two are like small dogs waiting to be fed I swear." She chuckled, looking Alex in the eyes. Alex's eyes were clouded with worry and confusion. Something not common or familiar with her. "Artemis, what's wrong?" Miranda stroked her daughters face while the other stared in anticipation and angst.

Alex scoffed. "Well, lets start with everything. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister? And- And what about what she is? What was she talking about when she said one of us is like her? Is she just messing with us? What happened between you two? What...what did you do to her?" Alex's questions spilled out one after the other, like a faucet that couldn't be turned off. Her mother looked genuinely hurt at her last question.

"I didn't do anything to Minerva," Miranda replied, getting off the bed. She stood in front of her daughters, arms folded. "When our mother died, and it was time for me to step up, I of course had your father by my side. And she had Thantos by hers. Then you two were born, Aron was gone, and The Darkness posed a serious threat to the entire kingdom. A Queen without a king to help and advise her isn't always good.

"One day, Thantos came to me. He said that I should take him has my new king. He would continue his brother's legacy as Aron would have wanted. Of course I said no, and dismissed him. Thantos was Minervas husband; I wouldn't do that to her." Miranda paced around the room.

"But he was your husband when we got here, so what happened?" Camryn asked, glancing at Alex. Their mother looked up, shaking her head.

"Thantos- he tricked me. He made me think that she was practicing dark magic. He told me that she was working on a spell to help her take the kingdom so she would be queen. And I believed him. Easily. I gave him permission to vanquish her to another dimension. I was so focused on finding you two, and defeating The Darkness, and trying to control an entire kingdom-" She sighed, sitting on a golden adjacent from the bed. "I banished my own sister for no reason. And took her husband as my king once she was gone."

Camryn nodded in understanding. "That's why she hates you. But what did she mean when she said that one of us-"

"Actually girls," Miranda interrupted. "I think I need to be alone for a while. And it's getting late, shouldn't you two be getting back?"

Camryn nodded, standing up. She hugged her mom, summoned the portal to their dimension, and stepped through, leaving the door cracked.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Her mother asked. Alex was still in the same spot she'd been the whole time, staring into space. She was unfazed by Miranda's call to her. Miranda stood up and sat next her daughter. "Artemis?" She put her hand over Alex's, causing her to jump.

"Uh, sorry. I'll leave now. Love you-" she quickly stood, and headed for the portal.

Miranda grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Wait! What- what just happened? Are you okay? Did you see something?" The Queen asked, putting both of her hands on her daughters face. Alex avoided eye contact, not to sure of the vision she had just seen.

"No, I'm fine I didn't see anything." She peeled her mother's hands away from her and turned for the door. "I have to go." She stepped through the portal door, and left.


	2. TheGarden

On earth, there wasn't much to do. For Alex, college was something that needed every bit of her attention - especially with final exams coming up. She needed to study and catch up on her classes, but she was too distracted. Frustrated, she groaned and slid the large text books from her lap.

Camryn was sitting at her desk, drawing peacefully. She looked up at the sound of her sisters groan. "You alright over there?"

Alex shrugged. "I mean, I think so. There's just so much going on in my brain and I can't focus." She whined, slouching in the blue couch. "Like, the whole thing with mom and our new evil identical twin aunt! And I have finals, and I still need to find a job so I can get my own place, it's all too much for me." Alex looked at her sister who was still drawing. "_Please_ tell me that for some reason you feel as overwhelmed as I do."

"Huh? Why would I feel overwhelmed?" Camryn asked, finally looking up at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and muttered, "Right. Because you get to sit at home all day, shop, and then go play _fairy_ _princess_ in another dimension.".

"Exactly!" Camryn giggled before walking out of the room. Alex sighed before going to her bed to lay down.

Her mind raced to what she saw back in the royal chambers.

'**_Alex sat in the throne room, in the queens throne. She looked around. Everything looked the same, but it felt different. Darker, more sinister. Soon a door opened, and footsteps began to approach her. Alex tried to get up from the large seat but she couldn't move at all. _**

**_She looked at the person approaching her. They were still pretty far away so it was hard to make out the persons true identity. But it was a woman, that much she could tell. As the woman drew closer, it became more and more apparent who it was. "Mom! A little help here? I can't move." Alex called, letting out a nervous laugh. _**

**_To her dismay, the only response was laughter. Sick, twisted laughter. She now saw that it wasn't her mother, but Minerva. The evil witch stood in front of Alex. Her hand reached out, her nails like the talons of a crow. Minerva cupped Alex's chin, harshly pulling her face upwards._**

**_Minerva glared into Alex's eyes. Alex noticed that they were nothing like her mother's soft, hazel eyes. Her aunt's were a hard, dark brown. "Ask Miranda about the Prophecy of Two." Minerva let Alex go, and turned to leave the way she came. The fire steadily inched towards where Alex sat._**

**_As she walked away, she left a trail of fire in her wake. "I can't wait for you to join me, Artemis." As the fire began to touch her toes, Minerva stopped, and looked over her shoulder at Alex. Though the two were a considerable distance from each other, Minerva's words rang loud and clear in Alex's mind. "Hurry up with it, will you?"'_**

For the rest of the night, that single scene played and replayed in her mind; Even in her dreams.

The next day was a simple one. The twins woke up, ate breakfast and then went their separate ways. Camryn paired up with Beth and went boyfriend shopping, while Alex went to school.

Alex fervently wrote notes during the lectures in her classes. Exams were coming up in a few days and she couldn't afford to fail; literally.

After her school day was done, Alex took the bus to the local coffee shop. She applied for the barista position two weeks earlier, and the interview for it was today. She walked in and instantly heard a loud screech. "Uh, ALEX?!?! You like _COFFEE_??!?" A voice that could only be Camryn's.

Camryn and Beth sat to the far right of the small shop, seated at a small round circular table. "Hey, you two. I came here for a job interview so if you could just... I don't know... forget my existence until I get home? You'd be helping out a lot." Alex smiled tightly after the words soaked with sarcasm left her mouth.

Beth nodded. "I mean, yeah, totally we can leave if it helps you, it's no problem." Camryn nodded in agreement, and the both of them started gathering their things.

"Oh you guys don't have to leave...but thanks I guess." Alex said, more genuinely.

"You're welcome. But when you get this job, I better get a discount!" Camryn said as she exited. Alex smiled and walked up to the counter.

After the interview was over, Alex had to take the bus home. It was raining now, and her phone was acting up so she couldn't call her sister to come pick her up. So she sat on the bench and waited it out. From behind her she heard a sound that was all too familiar for her now.

It was the sound of a portal opening. Karsh and Ileana were there, squabbling as usual. When they finally came to a stop, Karsh cleared his throat.

"Your parents need you to come to Coventry." He said, stiffly.

"Well don't say it like that, you make it seem like somebody died." Ileana turned to Alex. "It's nothing serious serious, but the King and Queen are in fact demanding you and your sister's presence." Karsh then proceeded to reprimand Ileana about how she said it, setting off another argument. To Alex, it seemed like all they did was argue.

While the couple continued arguing, Alex gathered her things and stepped through the portal, knowing the couple probably wouldn't even notice that she'd gone.

When she stepped through the portal, she found herself to be alone in the kingdom's garden. The structure of the garden was like a maze, only with the most gorgeous of flowers around her. As she navigated through the garden she could hear someone having a conversation.

They were talking so softly, but Alex tried her hardest to follow the sound of their voices, hoping it would help her get out of the garden. As she got closer, she could clearly hear who it was, and what they were saying. "She shouldn't have to know about it. It would mess everything up, Aron."

"What, and you think keeping it from her and lying to her about it won't do the exact same thing? Think _clearly_, Miranda-" Alex's father said, sounding exasperated.

"I am!" Miranda shouted. Alex had never heard her mother take that tone with anyone, not even with herself and Camryn. "I am thinking clearly. I know what I'm doing. If we don't tell her-"

"Then Minerva will." Aron cut in. There was a silence after he said that. Alex continued to get closer to where she heard her parents speak, which was now on the other side of a twelve-foot tall bush. She found herself holding her breath, the tension in the air was that thick.

Miranda continued, her voice shaking. "Alex will not turn evil. It's not possible-"

"Not possible? Miranda come on! Are you the only one not seeing a pattern here? Miranda and Minerva. One is good one is evil. Aron and Thantos. One is good one is evil. What's stopping the same thing from happening to Camryn and Alex?" He questioned, not earning a reply.

"We can protect her. We can protect the both of them." Miranda muttered.

"Minervas more powerful than she's ever been. She was able to come out of a twenty two year exile and break the protection spell over the castle like it was nothing. You're right. We can protect the twins, but not for long. We need to work up a protection spell soon. Before Minerva can even get to Alex-"

"She already has. Before the twins were about to leave yesterday, Alex just froze. I had to call her twice just to get her to snap out of it. And when she was back she nearly jumped at the chance to leave. I asked if she saw something and she just...lied to my face. Minerva gave her a vision, Aron. I know she did." At the mention of the vision Minerva gave her the day before, Alex suddenly remembered something: The Prophecy of Two.

"Miranda- wait, we need to figure this out-" Aron said. Alex heard footsteps approaching and panicked, but there was virtually nowhere to hide, so she stayed in her place. And in a matter of seconds, she was face to face with her parent's shocked faces.

"What's the Prophecy of Two?" She asked sternly. Aron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Miranda tried to figure out the words to say, but couldn't come up with them.

"Will I turn evil?" She asked, this time with a softness and vulnerability found somewhere in her tone.

"No. You most certainly will not 'turn evil'. You're as good as they come." Aron said, trying to comfort his daughter. He brought both his wife and daughter in for a hug, doing his best to reassure them both.

"No, I don't like this." Alex roughly pushed away from her family. Her hands involuntarily balled into fists at her sides. "You two were going to lie to me-"

"Only for your protection, Artemis." The Queen spoke softly, stepping towards her daughter.

"My name is Alex. Alexandra if you want to be fancy. But it was never Artemis. And one thing I hate, is people who lie. And you two are liars." Alex pushed by her parents, storming off. She found herself hoping that the way out was somewhere near. After still not being able to find a way out she groaned loudly in anger. She turned to a bush wall.

She could feel the magic in her veins heating up. She had never produced fire from magic before, but there are firsts for everything. She put her hands up and let all her anger and frustrations go through her hands. The fire that resulted burned a massive hole through the shrubbery, and also provided a way out. She smirked before stepping out.


End file.
